


A Corgi Carol

by ChelleDoggo



Category: 101 Dalmatian Street (Cartoon)
Genre: Christmas, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, death mention, euthanasia mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleDoggo/pseuds/ChelleDoggo
Summary: A 101 Dalmatian Street take on A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens. When Clarissa costs the Dalmatian family their home on Christmas Eve, she is visited by three spirits. Will she see the error of her evil and vindictive ways before it's too late?
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	1. The Afternoon Before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head for a while. I really hope to get this done before Christmas, but I can't guarantee it. ^^;
> 
> Please note that this will very likely delve into heavy themes. There will be mentions of death and euthanasia throughout. I'll try not to include anything too graphic, though.

It was the afternoon before Christmas on Dalmatian Street.

Clarissa Corgi was enjoying brunch out in her lavishly decorated backyard, along with her posse, Arabella and Prunella. Many fancy festive offerings were laid out on the dining table before them as the three pampered pooches feasted and conversed among themselves.

Meanwhile, next door at number 101, the Dalmatian family was gathered in the backyard around Dylan and Dawkins, who were standing near a large object being covered by a tarp.

“Prepare to be amazed, pups!” Dylan announced proudly. “For my newest invention will change the Christmas decorating game as we know it!”

“Slacking on the decorations until the day before Christmas, bro?” snarked Dolly. “C'mon, Dylan. That's the kind of thing _I_ would do.”

“Scoff all you want, Dolly,” Dylan replied. “But this amazing device will have the house decorated for Christmas in minutes flat! Why, we'll have the most dazzling holiday display on the block!”

Dylan excitedly grabbed hold of a corner of the tarp.

“Behold...” he declared as he quickly tore off the cover. “The Insta-Trim Decoration Deployer!”

A symphony of oohs and ahhs rang from the crowd of pups as they gazed upon the mobile cannon-like device. It had a seat for the operator to sit at, a control panel with settings for different types of lights, garlands, and baubles, wheels at the bottom for mobility, and a large mouth from which decorations would be expelled.

Next door, Clarissa's ear twitched a bit at the sound of the pups' clamoring.

“Ugh,” Clarissa scoffed. “What are the _ruff-raff_ getting so excited over?”

“Looks to be some sort of...large machine,” Prunella snorted.

“Oh, of course,” Clarissa rolled her eyes. “Another one of Dylan's ridiculous 'inventions,' no doubt.”

As the pups continued to ogle the machine, Dizzy and Dee Dee walked up wearing cute reindeer headbands while pulling a little red toy wagon behind. Inside the wagon was the tiniest pup, Dorothy, all bundled up in blankets. She'd been suffering from a flu for the past few days, but she didn't want to miss out on seeing Dylan decorate the house.

She sneezed and sniffled up a stream of snot, happily wagging her tail in anticipation.

Dylan crouched over to her and gave her a gentle pat on the head.

“Wait 'till you see this, Dorothy!” He whispered. “This'll be a Christmas memory you'll carry with you forever!”

Dylan rose and began gesturing the pups to back away.

“Alright, pups! Clear out,” Dylan instructed as he popped his space helmet on his head and took the controls. “Time to take this beauty on its maiden voyage!”

Dylan flipped a switch and powered on the machine with a rumble. He pulled some levers to take aim at the top of the house's siding, adjusted the controls, and began shooting out long strings of multicolored lights, which perfectly attached themselves to the surface.

The pups marveled as Dylan's machine fired lights neatly along the edges of the windows and back door. Dylan then began deploying some sparkly garlands and festive decals.

Even Dolly was impressed. Her eyes widened and her tail wagged as she watched with an impatient urge to try it out for herself.

“My turn!” Dolly shouted as she shoved herself next to Dylan at the controls and started mashing buttons.

“Dolly, NO!!!” Dylan shouted. “You're overloading the controls!!”

The machine began spinning around wildly, shooting lights and baubles everywhere. Pups ducked and dodged to avoid the line of fire.

“WOOOOHOOOOOO!!!” Dolly cheered in excitement, seemingly oblivious to the chaos.

Decorations began flying over the fence to Clarissa's backyard at break-neck speed.

Christmas bulbs fell into the various bowls of fancy food, splattering kibbley messes all over Clarissa and her guests.

The trio shrieked and ducked under the table until they heard the machine power down.

Dylan had managed to turn the Decoration Deployer off, and was slunched back in the seat breathing heavily.

“Awww, c'mon, Dyl!” Dolly groaned. “Why d'ya gotta kill my buzz?”

Dylan inspected the machine.

“Thankfully there's no damage,” he sighed in relief, then glared up at his sister.

“Dolly, that was EXTREMELY irresponsible!” he scolded. “You could have _really_ hurt someone!”

“Yes, you _could_ have!” Clarissa's angry voice barked from the fence as she furiously gazed down, still covered in kibble. “Like _Onesself!_ ”

Dolly looked up at the kibble-soaked corgi and began to roll over and howl with laughter.

Dylan, however, was more apologetic.

“I'm so sorry, Clarissa,” Dylan responded. “Dolly just got a little over-excited...Christmas Eve and all that.”

“Hmph!” Clarissa turned up her snout, then addressed Arabella and Prunella. “Come, ladies. Let's take this gathering indoors.”

The three pooches sashayed into the house, leaving the mess for the human to attend to later.

“You got lucky this time, Dolly,” Dylan scolded once again. “That could've ended really badly for us!”

“Pshhh,” Dolly rolled her eyes. “What's Princess Prissy-Pooch gonna do? Yap us to death?”

Dylan groaned and gestured to Dawkins. “Come on. Let's take the Decoration Deployer out front.”

He then turned back to Dolly. “And this time,” He continued, “Leave the operation to the _professionals_.”

“Oh, _brother_ ,” Dolly mumbled under her breath.

Meanwhile, in the Corgi residence, Clarissa and her company were sitting on fluffy dog pillows and chowing on premium kibble from glass goblets.

All of a sudden, the doorbell loudly chimed.

Clarissa sighed in exasperation.

“One supposes she shall have to see to the door,” she grumbled.

She walked over and opened the front door to find Hansel Husky and one of his mates, a flabby xolo dog, with money buckets slung over their necks.

“Merry Christmas, Miss Corgi,” Hansel greeted jovially. “We're taking donations of money, treats, and toys for the new no-kill animal shelter that just opened in town! Can we count on your generous gift?”

“Generous gift?” Clarissa snorted. “Why should One squander One's luxuries on a bunch of...strays? What have they ever done for One?”

“Oh, Miss Corgi,” Hansel replied sadly. “Try to understand. These animals...They don't have anywhere else to go. The new shelter really needs to get off its feet.”

“Nowhere else to go?” Clarissa parroted. “Does this town not already have a pound?”

“B-But, Miss Corgi!” Hansel pleaded. “Animals who get sent there end up...being destroyed!”

“Hmph! All the better, in my opinion,” Clarissa growled. “They'd be decreasing the surplus population of mongrel mutts. Now if you'll excuse me, One has to return to One's high tea. Good afternooon, gentledogs!”

Clarissa was just about to slam the door when she heard the sounds of pups once again clamoring in front of the house next door. She peeked around the corner at the source of the ruckus.

The pups' parents, Doug and Delilah, had just returned home early to spend Christmas with the family. All the tiny pups had piled onto their parents in a big group hug right next to Dylan's decorator, which was idling after a job well done on the front of the flat.

Delilah gingerly squeezed her way out of the pile and turned to Dolly and Dylan.

“How's Dorothy holding up?” Delilah asked.

“Still pretty under the weather,” Dylan replied. “She seems to be in pretty good spirits, though!”

Dolly hung her head low.

“Man,” she sighed. “Poor Dorothy. It stinks that she had to get sick right around Christmas.”

“Don't worry, honeys,” Doug assured, poking his head out from the pile of pups. “We'll make sure she has a Merry Christmas anyway!”

Just then, one of the smaller pups, trying to get to a high spot on the puppy pile, climbed up Dylan's machine. The pup's hind leg accidentally hit the switch, causing him to slip and grab onto one of the levers.

The Decoration Deployer started once again spinning and spewing out decorations out of control. Dylan managed to scramble over and take control of the machine once again, but by the time he'd pressed the off switch, a stream of garland and baubles was already zooming towards Clarissa.

The corgi suddenly found herself tangled in garland and being pelted with flimsy breakable plastic Christmas tree ornaments.

“AAAH!! OH MY DOG OH MY DOG OH MY DOG!!” Dylan shrieked as he and Delilah rushed over to Clarissa's side. “Clarissa! A-Are you okay! I'm so, _so_ sorry about all this! I-”

Clarissa was positively fuming. The beet redness of the boiling blood in her body could be seen even through her fur.

“You...YOU...YOU MONGRELS!!!” She screeched. “You've made One's life a living nightmare for the _FINAL TIME._ ”

Clarissa suddenly began letting out fake yelps and whimpers of pain. Her human, Hugo, quickly came to her aid upon hearing her yowls. His expression was one of sheer horror as he saw his beloved corgi tangled in garland and covered in shards of paper-thin glasslike plastic as the dalmatian mother and son stood over her.

“Clarissa!!” Hugo cried as he cradled the corgi in his arms. “Oh, what have these...these _beasts_ done to you!”

“Clarissa, please! Don't do anything rash!” Delilah pleaded. “I-I promise you, we can work all this ou-”

“ _RuffRuffRuffRuffRuff!!!”_ This is how the mother's earnest plea met the ears of the human Hugo, who took it as a threat toward his precious Clarissa.

Clarissa played up the drama by making horrified whimpering sounds, like a puppy separated from its mother for the first time.

“You horrid animals!” Hugo roared. “You've been a stain on the streets of Camden long enough! I'm calling pest control on you mutts at once!”

Dylan and Delilah gasped in terror. The rest of the family watched from the stoop of No. 101, their teary eyes full of fear, as Hugo pulled out his phone.

“Hello,” Hugo spoke strongly and sternly into the phone. “Direct me to the emergency pest control division immediately!”

Hugo wove an exaggerated tale of how the “rabid” dalmatians “ganged up” on poor Clarissa, “grabbed her with their teeth by the scruff of her neck,” “threw her into a pile of trash and broken glass,” and “mauled her to within an inch of her life.”

“...It's a miracle my dear Clarissa is still alive!” Hugo exclaimed. “These spotted beasts need to be taken away and euthanized at once!”

More horrified gasps arose from the Dalmatian family huddled together.

“What do you mean you can't come until next week!?” Hugo asked in a huff. “'Christmas!?' You're so selfish! What about _my_ Christmas!?”

The person on the other end of the phone was insistent.

“Grrrrr...FINE!” Hugo growled. “But you'd best be here first thing Monday morning! Otherwise my solicitor shall certainly hear of this!”

Clarissa bore a bloodthirsty toothy grin at the Dalmatians as Hugo hung up.

“You'd best enjoy your silly little holiday,” she sneered. “I'll be the last Christmas you ever spend together.

Hugo entered his flat with Clarissa, slamming the door behind him.

All one hundred and one Dalmatians stood there, staring at Clarissa's stoop in disbelief.

“D-Dad?” Dizzy whimpered shakily to Doug.

“Y-You're not gonna let them...do that to us, are you?” Dee Dee sobbed.

“Dylan and Mum didn't do anything!” Delgado cried.

“Dad, I'm scared,” Da Vinci wavered, on the verge of hyperventilating.

Delilah quickly opened the front door, putting on the most calm face she possibly could as she ushered the pups inside.

“Kids,” she instructed. “Get inside and start packing. Only the essentials. I'm going to try to arrange for a bus to pick us up the morning after Christmas. We're going to have to relocate permanently.”

“Come along, pups,” Doug chimed, trying to hide his fear with a smile. “I'll help you all get ready.”

“B-But, Mum,” Dolly sadly protested. “What about the pups' Christmas?”

“I'm afraid there's no time for Christmas this year,” Delilah replied. “Our only chance to get out of here alive is to spend the next two days getting organized to leave as quickly as possible.”

Dolly and Dylan looked down at Dorothy sitting inside her wagon, with a look of absolute heartbreak in her eyes.

“Sorry Dorothy,” Dylan murmured sadly as he pat her head. “I promise, next Christmas will be better.”

With that, all of the pups had disappeared into the house.

Except for one.

Deepak stood on the stoop for a moment more, glaring with intense judgment over at the corgi's residence, before slowly entering his soon-to-be former home.


	2. Cornelius' Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarissa is visited by a ghostly messenger in the night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Had to change the time at the end of this chapter because I realized it didn't align with the original story. I hope this doesn't become confusing...

That night, as the Dalmatian family were packing and planning their escape next door, the pampered Clarissa lay on a plush dog bed with an expression of smug satisfaction.

“How are you feeling, my dear little angel?” Hugo asked, as he gently patted the corgi's head.

Clarissa once again brought out her fake sympathetic whimpering.

“You poor dear...” Hugo cooed. “You must be so traumatized. Well you needn't worry much longer, my darling. Those wicked pests will be gone forever soon enough.”

Hugo placed a plush dog toy next to Clarissa, and gently tucked her in with a fancy blanket.

“Now, get some sleep, my sweet Clarissa,” Hugo murmured. “You need to work up your strength again.”

The human gave Clarissa a few gentle smooches on the head.

“Good night, Clarissa. Papa loves you.”

Hugo tiptoed out of the room and shut off the lights, leaving Clarissa to sleep.

“Mhmhm~” Clarissa quietly giggled as she settled down to sleep. “Soon those Dalmatians will be out of One's life forever. A Merry Christmas to One, indeed~!”

Just as the corgi began to doze off, all the windows in the room flew open, allowing the cold winter air to blow in.

Clarissa instantly jolted back awake and growled.

“HUGO!!” She howled. “COME CLOSE THE WINDOWS!! Your little Clarissa is going to catch her death!”

No response. No sound of Hugo's footsteps dashing through the hall to meet her needs. Dead silence.

“HUGO!!” She screeched once more. “DO YOU _NOT_ HEAR THAT YOUR POOR TRAUMATIZED LITTLE PUPPY IS IN NEED?!”

Once again. Silence.

Clarissa's demeanor went from irritated, to afraid. She felt truly alone, even though reason would dictate that Hugo should definitely be asleep in his room.

“C l a r i s s a . . .” An ominous voice rang from the ether. “C l a r i s s a C o r g i . . .”

The corgi jumped in her skin and hid under her blanket. She poked out her head, eyes darting around the room.

“Wh-wh-who's there?” Clarissa demanded shakily. “One must warn you, One's human has tight connections to the council...”

The ghostly figure of what appeared to be an older corgi emerged from the walls. Around his neck was a chain collar. A multitude of chain leashes were attached to the collar, which were attached at the other end to large ball weights.

“Clarissa Corgi,” the ghostly corgi announced. “My name is Sir Cornelius Corgi III. I am your great, great, great grandfather.”

Clarissa's eyes widened in awe as she gazed upon the ghost of her ancestor.

“G-Great, Great, Great Grandfather Cornelius!?” She yelped in shock. “N-No, it can't be! Surely you've been dead for...for _decades!_ ”

“Indeed,” the elder corgi affirmed with a solemn nod. “I have been cursed to dwell the realm between here and the hereafter for many years.”

Cornelius' ghost grabbed a pawful of chains.

“As you can see,” he continued, “I have been forced to bear these heavy chains; each link bearing the weight of the misdeeds I committed in my life.”

“Wh-what!?” Clarissa gasped. “B-b-but...You're of the highest pedigree! A descendant of the Royal Corgis of Buckingham Palace! Who would _dare_ punish you in such a way!?”

“My dear Clarissa,” Cornelius sighed darkly. “I brought this punishment upon myself. There comes a time for every dog when pedigree no longer matters. A time when purebreds are as mutts and mutts are as purebreds: the time of judgment.”

Cornelius bowed his head in regret.

“The truth is,” he continued. “I have been a very bad dog. Throughout my life, I abused, swindled, and took advantage of countless creatures. Dogs, cats, humans. There's nothing I wouldn't do in life to get what I wanted. No deed too despicable or lowly. I've broken families of animals and humans alike, all for the pursuit of my own interests. Even my own canine family suffered because of my selfishness. That is why, even in death, I must wander the earth and bear the burden of my misdeeds.”

The elder corgi slowly rose his head, his glowing eyes piercing Clarissa's soul.

“As it stands now,” he boomed, “you are destined for the same fate as I. You, too, will one day be forced to bear the chains you have linked together.”

“W-what!?” Clarissa wavered. “B-but, that's impossible! S-surely that could _never_ happen to me!”

“There is still a chance for you, Clarissa,” Cornelius stated. “A chance to change your fate. That is why I am here. To bear a message that will change the course of your life.”

“T-tell me!” Clarissa pleaded. “P-please! Tell me!”

“Tonight,” Cornelius announced, “You will be visited by three spirits. Heed their words, my dear Clarissa...Lest you one day be forced to carry the weight of your sins through eternity.”

Cornelius began to fade away.

“N-no!” Clarissa cried. “Please, don't go! Tell me more!”

“Expect the first spirit to arrive at the stroke of one,” Cornelius' voice echoed through the room. “Fare thee well, granddaughter...”

The house fell dead silent. Clarissa was all alone.

She gazed up at the grandfather clock near the mantle. Ten seconds to one.

Clarissa continued to stare up, watching the final few seconds tick away...


	3. Christmas Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first of the three spirits visits Clarissa, unearthing some less-than-pleasant memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to change the time of the arrival of the first ghost at the end of the previous chapter so it would align better with the original story. If the timing seems weird on this chapter, that's why...

_GONG..._

The sound of the old clock's chiming filled the room, making the floors vibrate.

Clarissa hid under the blanket of her bed, clutching her cuddly toy and peeking out into the room.

“T-Three Spirits...” She stammered. “Th-that's ridiculous...I-I must be dreaming...”

“ _Ohmmmm_....”

A sudden droning hum filled the air, making Clarissa nearly jump out of her fur. It was haunting and ominous, yet soft, and somewhat soothing.

“Wh-who's there!?” Clarissa demanded, trying in vain to mask her fear. “Show yourself!”

“Breathe, Clarissa...” a gentle, echoing voice whispered. “Fear not...”

Suddenly, another ghostly figure appeared before her.

It took the form of a small puppy. He floated in a meditative lotus position with his eyes closed in a state of deep trance. He wore a long, flowing white robe, and a halo of candle flame surrounded his head, as several lit candles floated around him. Most notable about the puppy was the split coloration of his face: black on one side, white on the other.

The ghostly pup, his eyes still closed, slowly brought his paws together.

“ _Namaste_ , Clarissa,” he spoke with a soft voice and a serene smile.

“W-Wait...” Clarissa stammered. “Don't I know you? You look just like one of those dalmatians next door! Oh, what was his name...Three-pack?”

“I am the Ghost of Christmas Past,” the puppy introduced. “I am here to guide you through the first phase of your spiritual journey tonight...”

“Spiritual journey?” Clarissa scoffed. “Humbug! Sounds like a bunch of new-age hogwash to One! Why, the nerve of you! Barging in here with your hippie clothes and your candles, and--”

“Breathe...” The Ghost gently chimed a pair of finger cymbals together.

The sound caused Clarissa's mind to go blank for a moment as her body relaxed. She quickly shook herself back to her senses and gazed attentively at the Ghost.

“I can sense it,” the Ghost murmured, hovering his paw over Clarissa's forehead. “Your aura...It's dark and cloudy. Your heart chakra is out of sync, and your chi flow is corrupted.”

“What are you _talking_ about?” Clarissa hissed.

“To put it another way,” the Ghost continued, then cleared his throat. “You're not nice.”

“Hmph,” Clarissa pouted.

“It was not always this way, though, was it Miss Corgi?” the Ghost inquired. “There was a brief time when your inner light shone brightly, serving as a beacon to the ones you loved the most.”

The Ghost slightly cracked open one eyelid, and offered his paw to the corgi.

“Shall we go back to that time together?” he asked gently.

“I-I, uh...” Clarissa began to hesitantly raise her paw, allowing the Ghost to clasp onto it before she could properly answer.

“Hold on tight,” the Ghost gently warned. “We are about to travel across time and space to look upon your past. _Ohmmmm_...”

As the Ghost chanted his mantra, Clarissa began to levitate off the ground with him, and they both phased through the wall and out of the house.

Clarissa yelped in terror as they flew across the London night sky. The Ghost simply continued serenely chanting as he concentrated on their destination.

The dark night sky suddenly faded into daylight as they approached a rather posh looking flat. The two dogs slowly descended to the level of the front window.

“Focus,” the Ghost instructed. “Does this place look familiar?”

“Wh-why, yes!” Clarissa replied. “This was the home where I grew up with my birth family!”

Clarissa gazed into the window, seeing a bed full of tiny corgi pups nuzzled up together.

“There I am!” Clarissa pointed to a puppy in a cranberry-red collar, happily snoozing with her siblings. “Wasn't One simply darling?”

“And your mother?” the Ghost asked.

Clarissa frowned.

“She...She fell ill shortly after we were born,” Clarissa sighed. “It was before our eyes even opened. We never got to properly know her. I had to take her place as the 'emotional support' of our family.”

Clarissa looked upwards, sniffling. “We really were tight-knit, though. We all loved each other so much. Why...We were practically inseparable...Until...”

_Ding dong!_

The sound of the doorbell interrupted Clarissa's reminiscing.

She looked over at the front door to see Hugo impatiently waiting. A smiling man with glasses and a hand-knit sweater answered the door.

“Oh, Hugo!” He greeted cheerfully. “Merry Christmas! It's good to see you aga--”

Hugo let himself into the house.

“Yes, yes, lovely,” Hugo replied flatly. “Oh where _are_ they, Samuel?”

“Ah, yes, of course,” the man replied, letting his guest's rudeness slide. “The puppies! Right this way!”

As the two walked towards the living room, Samuel looked down bashfully at his fingers, which were fiddling together in front of him.

“Y-You know,” he stuttered, blushing deeply, “I really _have_ missed you since our school days. I'm so happy to see you again. I know things have been hectic for the both of us lately, b-but I was wondering if sometime you'd like to--”

“PUPPIES!” Hugo squealed like a schoolgirl, interrupting his old flame mid sentence and stirring the puppies from their nap.

“A-Ah, yes!” Samuel stuttered nervously. “Please, have a look at them! Take any one you like! I wanted you to have the first pick of the litter.”

Hugo crouched down to the bed of pups, picking them up one by one and inspecting them.

“Hmm,” he mumbled to himself as he looked over each pup. “No...no...oh, _heavens_ , no...”

“L-Like I was saying,” Samuel continued. “I was wondering if you'd like to...go for coffee sometime, or maybe get some lunch? I'd really like to catch up, if that's--”

“EEEEEEEEE!” Hugo squealed once again as he held up the tiny puppy Clarissa. “She's positively _perfect_ , Samuel! I'll take her!

Puppy Clarissa tilted her head in mild confusion, but her tail still wagged in excitement at the sight of this happy, silly human.

Hugo reached for the checkbook in his tote bag as he cradled the excited pup in his other arm.

“How much do you want for her, Sammy, dear?” Hugo asked, on the verge of writing a check.

“Oh! Ah...N-no charge!” Samuel insisted. “Remember? This was my gift to you!”

“Oh, how _generous_ of you, Samuel,” Hugo chirped as he quickly stuffed his checkbook back into his bag. “Well, I simply _must_ go now. Thank you _ever_ so much!”

Hugo began for the front door, puppy Clarissa in tow.

The corgi pup looked back sadly at her siblings.

“H-hey, Mr. Human?” the puppy whimpered. “Where are you taking me? Can my brothers and sisters come, too?”

“Awww, I love you too, precious!” Hugo responded, misinterpreting the puppy's sorrowful whimpers as affection.

“Ah, uh,” Samuel stammered as Hugo approached the door. “M-Merry Christma--"

_SLAM_.

Hugo and little Clarissa were gone, never to return to this house.

Puppy Clarissa yelped and cried, struggling to escape Hugo's arms and return to her siblings.

“Oh, I _know_ , precious,” Hugo soothed. “You're _so_ excited to get to your new home!”

Hugo and the puppy disappeared into the snowfall.

The fully-grown Clarissa stood sobbing, reaching her paw out to the fading silhouette of Hugo.

“P...Please...” she whimpered softly. “Come back...”

The Ghost took Clarissa's paw once again.

“Let us move on...” he whispered. “To Christmas Day... _Ohmmm...._ ”

The scene shifted to the front of Clarissa's flat.

Clarissa peeked into the window to see her younger self, sadly curled up on a posh puppy bed, all alone.

The tiny thing's body trembled as she deeply sobbed. The gentle touch of velvet lined pillows could never come close to the warmth of her siblings nuzzled up to her.

Suddenly, Hugo walked into the room, carrying a platter with a silver lid on top.

“Good morning, my precious little Clarissa!” the human sang.

Puppy Clarissa jolted up and growled at her new human.

“Go away!” she yapped. “You took me away from my family! I hate you!”

“Ohhh, sounds like somebody's hungry!” Hugo chimed as he sat the platter in front of the bed.

He lifted the lid to reveal a smorgasbord of doggie delicacies. Gourmet kibble, juicy steak, premium bacon, roast turkey, carob-dipped peanut butter biscuits, and tiny doggie cakes.

The puppy gazed in awe upon the spread, before glaring skeptically at Hugo. She took a few sniffs of the kibble, and began slowly eating.

“Merry Christmas, my darling!” Hugo cheered. “Eat up, and then we will present your radiance to the entire town!”

Puppy Clarissa couldn't help but lower her guard a bit. She'd never had such elegant and delicious food in her life. She continued chowing down upon various food items until she was content.

“Hey, Mr. Hugo!” She yapped. “I'm all done now!”

Hugo quickly rushed into the room and cleaned up the remains of the puppy's meal, then placed the pup into a pretty pink sweater and attached a sparkly leash to her collar.

“Ah, yes...” The Ghost said, slightly opening one eye for a moment to observe. “This is right about when earthly pleasure begins to corrupt you, is it not?”

“What are you talking about?” Clarissa barked in offense. “Are you calling me _spoiled?_ ”

“As they say, Miss Corgi...” the Ghost responded with a bit of a smirk on his serene face. “If the £150 chenille puppy sweater fits...”

Clarissa growled, only to stop and notice her past self venturing with Hugo out the front door. She and the Ghost followed behind to observe further.

It wasn't long until they had passed by a group of neighbor children playing with their new corgi puppies they had received as Christmas gifts. The puppy Clarissa immediately recognized these corgi puppies as her very own siblings.

“My family!” the puppy squealed in delight as she began to make a run for them, only to be stopped by Hugo gently tugging at her leash.

“No no no, Clarissa, dear,” Hugo scolded. “We do not associate with people of _lower_ class...”

The puppy Clarissa gazed back longingly at her siblings for a moment.

“Clarissa!” Hugo called, clicking his tongue a bit. “Come, come.”

Puppy Clarissa slowly returned to her human.

“Good girl!” Hugo pulled out a gourmet doggie treat from his coat pocket, which the puppy gobbled up in delight.

The pup then turned up her nose, and continued walking alongside Hugo, forsaking her family completely.

The Clarissa of the present began to tear up slightly, then shook herself out of it.

“Whatever,” she scoffed, ignoring her guilty conscience. “Hugo was merely protecting One from those disgusting lower-class human children. It's not One's fault One's idiot siblings chose to adopt such uncultured humans. A dog of character such as One's self should never be caught dead with such mongrels.”

“A dog of character?” The Ghost queried, taking Clarissa's paw once more. “Well, let us skip forward to one year later, shall we? _Ohmmm_...”

Clarissa and the Ghost were suddenly in front of Clarissa's house yet again. This time, Clarissa peeked into the window to see an older version of herself, surrounded with torn open gift boxes with expensive dog gifts spilling out of them. In front of her lay another luxurious Christmas brunch.

“Grrr...HUGO!!” The year-old Clarissa yapped angrily. “One requested her eggs devilled, not sunny-side-up! And would you call this steak properly cooked! I might as well be chewing on a shoe like a common mutt!”

Hugo rushed in and inspected the meal.

“What's wrong, my darling?” he asked lovingly. “Is something not to your liking?”

Clarissa flipped over the tray of food into Hugo's face and continued her angry yapping fit.

“I'm so sorry, Clarissa, dear!” Hugo cried. “I'll get you a proper brunch right away!”

The human zoomed back into the kitchen.

“It's so hard to find good help these days,” the past Clarissa sighed.

Just then, the Clarissa of the present heard pawsteps in the snow. She turned around to see a rather sizeable group of dalmatians approaching. Two parents, and a large gaggle of pups. Not quite 99 of them yet, but still more pups than you could sneeze at.

“Ugh,” Clarissa groaned. “What are those ruff-raff doing here?”

The mother of the dalmatians gently scratched at the door. Back in the house, the past Clarissa perked up her head from her sulking.

“HUGO!” She yowled. “DOOR.”

Hugo couldn't hear Clarissa over the sound of kitchen appliances and bubbling pots.

Past Clarissa sighed in irritation. “One _supposes_ she shall have to see to the door.”

She got up and opened the door to the crowd of dalmatians outside.

The mother cleared her throat. “Merry Christmas!” she greeted politely. “My name is Delilah, and this is my husband Doug.

“Pleasure to meet you,” Doug greeted the corgi with a gentlemanly bow, causing a few pups to giggle.

“And these are our kids,” Delilah gestured to the puppies behind them, who all noisily greeted out of sync.

“We're new in the neighborhood,” she continued, “and thought it would be nice to greet our next-door neighbors.”

“Ugh!” Past Clarissa winced in disgust. “However do you allow yourselves to have so many...puppies?”

Just then, a young female pup with long ears, one of the tallest pups of the group, stepped forward.

“Hey!” the young pup barked. “You got a problem with my family? You pompous little--”

“Dolly, c'mon!” another pup, a male who was about the same age as the female, interrupted. “It's not worth it, okay?”

“Dylan, Dolly,” Delilah gently scolded. “Mummy will handle this.”

The mother then looked back over at Clarissa, attempting to politely explain.

“You see,” she began, “My family has a long history of--”

“Uhp uhp uhp!” Clarissa interrupted. “One just realized, One _doesn't_ care.”

Dolly growled, while Dylan just looked at the corgi disappointedly.

“You just make sure your mangy little spotted mutts stay as far away from One's personal space as possible.” Clarissa huffed with a scowl. “They may mess One's fur. Good afternoon.”

The corgi slammed the door behind her and returned to her spot in the living room.

“Yeah, well,” Dolly shouted angrily in front of her door. “Merry Christmas to you, too, you spoiled, stubby-tailed, little--”

“Dolly,” Delilah gently scolded. “That's enough. Let's go try the other house next door. Maybe we'll get a warmer welcome there.”

“Uhhh, I dunno, mum,” Dylan replied with a sniffle. “That place kinda makes my nose stuffy. I wonder if I'm allergic to something there.”

The family walked away from the corgi's residence together.

The Clarissa of the present looked down at her paws, frowning.

“Feeling a bit of shame, are we not?” the Ghost asked softly.

“Oh, how can _you_ tell?” Clarissa scoffed. “You have your eyes closed.”

“I don't need to look,” the Ghost responded. “I feel it in your aura; the guilt that you're experiencing. It is not pleasant to have the mirror of truth held up to your eyes, is it?”

“P-please,” Clarissa grumbled sadly. “Can you just...take me back home? I don't want to see this.”

“Very well,” the Ghost responded. “It is almost my time to return to the beyond, anyway. Just remember: what you have just seen are the memories you have made for yourself.”

The Ghost brought his paws together once more, bowing his head in respect.

“ _Namaste_ , Clarissa,” he whispered. “I wish you the best on the rest of your journey...”

The Ghost of Christmas Past slowly faded away as Clarissa's home in the present re-materialized.

Clarissa found herself back in her bed. She gazed back up to the clock.

Ten seconds to 2AM.

She clenched her eyes shut, waiting for the chime to sound.


	4. Christmas Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second ghost burrows his way into Clarissa's abode, and she gets a brutal taste of reality.

_GONG...GONG..._

Clarissa opened one eye and inspected the room around her.

It was still empty and dead silent. No sign of any spirits about.

“H-hello?” Clarissa wavered. “I-Is anyone there?”

...Silence.

Clarissa heaved a sigh of relief, believing the spirits had decided to spare her another visit.

“ _Digdigdigdig..._ ”

The corgi's ears perked at what seemed to be the sound of a far-off voice.

“Digdigdigdig...”

The voice grew louder, as the house began to quake. Portraits slammed against the walls and keepsakes fell off of shelves as the rumbling intensified.

“DIGDIGDIGDIG...”

At that moment, another figure burst through the floorboards.

“ _ **...DIG IIIIIIIT!!!**_ ”

The figure was that of a giant dalmatian puppy. He had a rather pudgy figure, and was covered in patches of dirt. His eyes seemed to point in opposite directions, and were crowned by what appeared to be a unibrow. His head was adorned with a fresh holly wreath, and he wore a velvety green cloak upon his back.

“Hi, Clarissa!” The giant pup greeted in a booming, yet cheerful voice. “I'm the Ghost of Christmas Presents! I mean, uhh...Present!”

Clarissa found herself unable to speak. All she could do is stand there and tremble as she gazed in fear upon the giant puppy that had just decimated her living room.

“Hey, what's wrong?” The Ghost asked, tilting his head. “Don'tcha wanna get to know me better?”

“I-I-I-I...” Clarissa stammered.

“Gee, you seem pretty tense,” The Ghost said in concern. “Maybe some food will cheer you up!”

At that moment, a veritable geyser of various holiday foods erupted from the large hole the Ghost had dug in the floor. Turkeys, hams, potatoes, gravy boats, sauces, puddings, pies, cakes, and various dog-friendly desserts flooded the room. Every single offering looked too magnificent and delicious to be real, and yet the smell of warm, home-cooked food filled the air.

“Wh-why!?” Clarissa asked, still in shock. “Why are you offering me all this food!? Aren't you here to punish me!?”

“Geez, I'm just bein' nice,” The Ghost responded with a hint of sass. “Maybe you should try it sometime.”

“What are you talking about?” Clarissa yowled in offense. “Of course I'm nice!”

“Hmmm, nahh...” The Ghost replied, shaking his head. “I don't think so. 'Specially not after what you did to those nice dalmatians next door earlier. You should see them right now.”

“Why should One care about those spotted ruffians?” Clarissa barked. “They've been a thorn in One's side for far too long!”

“What do ya mean?” The Ghost asked. “They're just tryin' to live, ya dig? Life isn't easy when you're a big family with no human to help out. They're all just tryin' to take care of each other. Why don't I show you what they're up to right now?”

The giant Ghost turned around and began digging a hole beneath the wall that faced the Dalmatian household.

“Hop in!” The Ghost gestured to Clarissa. “Don't worry. They won't see us! We'll both be ghosts!”

“Do you expect One to sully One's luxurious coat by jumping in that filthy hole?” Clarissa scoffed.

“Yup!” The Ghost abruptly, yet gently, grabbed Clarissa in his teeth by the scruff of her neck and carried her through the hole with him.

The two dogs emerged on the other side, inside the Dalmatian house. The room was mostly dark, save for the light of some battery lanterns. All over the living room floor, pups lay fast asleep, sprawled on top of their half-packed luggage. A few odd pups remained awake to continue their packing, but for the most part, only Dolly, Dylan, Doug, and Delilah remained active.

As the Ghost had promised, none of the currently stirring dalmatians could see them.

“What's going on?” Clarissa whispered, even though she knew no one else could hear them. “Why are there so many suitcases?”

The Ghost gestured with his head over to Delilah and Doug on the couch together. They were both browsing the internet on the family's tablet.

“No...No...No...” Delilah sighed as she kept swiping her paw over the screen. “I don't think we can afford any of these...”

“There has to be _something_ , Delilah,” Doug murmured worriedly. “ _Anything_. Just until we can get back on our feet...”

Just then, Dolly and Dylan quietly walked into the room with food and water bowls for their parents.

“How's the house-hunting going, Mum?” Dylan asked.

“H...House-hunting?” Clarissa parroted quietly.

Delilah hung her head and sighed. “Not so good, kids. We've been searching online listings and trying to message out-of-town friends on the World Wide Woof all night to see if they know of anyplace we can stay. No luck.”

“Y-You've gotta keep trying, Mum!” Dolly pleaded. “We can't just end up on the streets! We'll get snatched up and taken to the pound!”

“Oh, honey,” Doug assured Dolly as he pat her on the head. “Of _course_ we're gonna keep trying. We're not gonna give up on you pups.”

“Worse case scenario,” Delilah added, despair present in her voice. “We'll all have to get ourselves humans.”

“B-but Mum, don't you remember!?” Dylan yelped quietly. “Humans break up dog families!”

“I know, I know,” Delilah whimpered, on the verge of tears. “But if it's the only way we can assure the safety of all you pups, we're going to have to...”

Dolly and Dylan embraced their parents in a group hug, their eyes overflowing with tears.

Clarissa looked on, her little corgi heart on the verge of snapping in two.

“They're...” Clarissa whispered, “...They're going to run away?”

“They have to,” The Ghost replied, his jolly demeanor faded into solemn sadness. “Otherwise they're gonna end up being...how did their Mum say it? 'Put to sleep?' But not the good kind of sleep...”

“Those dalmatian parents are willing to risk everything?” Clarissa asked in disbelief. “Just for the sake of their puppies?”

“Yeah,” The Ghost replied with a nod. “That's what good dogs do. They look out for each other before themselves. It's just the right thing to do, dig?”

Dolly closed her tear filled eyes for a moment, then burst out into angry sobbing.

“Grrrrrrrr,” Dolly growled, jumping down from the couch and attacking the air in front of her. “This is all that psycho corgi's fault! She's the one who deserves to be kicked out of her home and put to sleep!”

“Dolly,” Delilah gently scolded, in shock at her daughter's words. “You should never, _ever_ say something like that!”

“D'oh, why _not!?_ ” Dolly barked. “Clarissa's the most disgusting canine being on the planet! She's a monster! She doesn't give a ruff about who she hurts! She doesn't care about anyone but herself!”

“Dolly...” Delilah sighed. “I understand your anger. Really, I do. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't angry at Clarissa right now, too. But you have to realize...bad dogs are made, not born. I know it seems like she has everything a dog could ask for and more, but she must really be suffering deep down inside to become as cold as she is. In a way...I can't help but feel sorry for her.”

Dolly was still visibly very angry, but her mother's words caused her to reluctantly back down.

“...Sorry, Mum,” she mumbled, leaning her head on Delilah's side. “It's just...It's just not fair...”

Clarissa stood there, here stumpy little legs trembling, overwhelmed by what she'd just heard.

“Huh. Whaddaya know?” The Ghost asked. “Even when you're ruining their lives, someone still finds a reason to feel for you. You dig that, corgi? That's compassion. Somethin' you oughtta try sometime.”

“I...” Clarissa tried to offer some sort of retort, but she had nothing. All she could do was gaze sadly at the floor.

“ _Aaa-tchoo!!_ ”

The sound of a tiny sneeze brought Clarissa's attention back to the moment.

Clarissa looked over to see a small, sickly dalmatian pup hobbling sleepily towards her parents and eldest siblings.

“Who...” Clarissa began with a lump in her throat, “...is that tiny pup?

“That's Dorothy,” the Ghost answered. “She's the baby of the family.”

Dylan picked up the shivering little Dorothy.

“Dorothy,” he whispered, holding her close. “We told you to stay in bed. You gotta get some rest.”

“What's wrong with her?” Clarissa queried.

“She's been really sick for a while,” the Ghost responded.

“Well, isn't the mother a medical dog?” Clarissa asked frantically. “Can't she just...cure her?”

“She's a medical dog, not a miracle worker, dig?” The Ghost retorted. “She can help take care of Dorothy until she gets better, but she can't cure her. And I'd bet all this traveling they're gonna have to do won't be so good for her.”

“What do you mean!?” Clarissa wavered.

“I mean,” the Ghost replied, his head bowed mournfully. “If they end up traveling too long without finding Dorothy a warm home to rest in...We might be looking at one less dalmatian this time next year, dig?”

Clarissa's stomach dropped. She looked back over at the Dalmatian family comforting their sickly daughter on the couch.

“Y-You mean...” she choked, “The little one is going to...?”

The scenery around her faded to pitch black.

She turned her head over to the Ghost of Christmas Present, only to see that he, too, was beginning to fade.

“W-Wait!!” Clarissa sobbed. “You can't leave me now!”

“Sorry...” the Ghost replied. “It's time for me to go home. But you still have one more ghost to meet. He's pretty spooky looking, but you should pay attention to him, dig?”

“B-but you have to tell me!” Clarissa pleaded. “Dorothy! Does she--”

“Bye, Clarissa...” the Ghost's voice lingered in the air after his figure had vanished completely. “Merry Christmas...”

Clarissa once again found herself in the living room of her house, beneath the covers of her fancy dog bed.

Clarissa wanted to scream. She wanted to cry.

But she couldn't even move.

All she could do was gaze up at the clock, and watch the final ten seconds to 3AM tick away...


	5. Christmas Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarissa comes face-to-face with the final spirit, as well as with her ultimate fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [CW for this chapter: death mention]
> 
> I got the time wrong at the end of the last chapter too so I had to fix it.
> 
> Anyway, get ready for the pain~! :D

_GONG...GONG...GONG..._

3AM...

The hour of the final Ghost had arrived.

Clarissa once again hid under her blanket at the sound of the clock's chiming, quivering in terror. She heard nothing, save for a cold winter wind howling outside the house.

After a minute that felt like an eternity, she slowly raised up her blanket to peek out into the room. What she saw made her blood run cold.

A tall, slender figure, cloaked in a dark, hooded robe stood still as a statue in the center of the room. In its right hand, it clutched a scythe with a long, hooked blade which looked like it could rip the soul out of one's very body. The hooded creature's face was shrouded in darkness, save for two glowing red orbs where its eyes should be.

Clarissa stood frozen in fear as she gazed upon it. A few moments of deathly silence passed before she mustered up the strength to open her mouth.

“...I-I assume...” she painfully choked out the words, “...y-you are...the Ghost of Christmas Future...c-correct?”

The figure before her was silent and still, only staring back at Clarissa with its piercing red eyes.

“W-well?” Clarissa asked warily. “A-Aren't you g-going to say anything?”

The Ghost slowly inched closer to Clarissa, its gaze never breaking. By the time it was close enough that Clarissa could feel its ghostly chill against her fur, it raised its scythe high above its head over the corgi.

“P-PLEASE!!” Clarissa screamed, clenching her eyes shut. “PLEASE DON'T!!”

But the Ghost swiftly brought down its blade.

...Clarissa opened her eyes, only to see that the Ghost had used its scythe to tear a hole within the thin of the air. A glowing red portal stood on its own in the ether, big enough for Clarissa and the towering phantom to walk through together.

The Ghost silently stared at Clarissa once again, waiting for her next move.

“You...You want me to...step inside?” Clarissa wavered.

The Ghost slowly nodded its head once, still staring into Clarissa's soul.

Clarissa merely stood there for a moment, like a deer in headlights. She then carefully jumped down from her bed and onto the floor below. She stood before the glowing red rift in reality, staring up into the venomously judging glowing orbs of the Ghost. She took down a deep gulp, before slowly walking into the portal, the Ghost following directly beside her.

She found herself standing before her own house, in the red glow of sundown. The Ghost slowly walked over to the front window, looking over at Clarissa, as if to gesture her over. The corgi reluctantly followed.

She peered inside to see Hugo, sitting by the fireplace in one of the living room chairs. He stroked a peacefully sleeping corgi that lay upon his lap, as classical music played on an old phonograph.

“Oh, thank heavens. There I am,” Clarissa sighed. “I'm going to be just fine in the future. I--”

The Ghost swiftly grabbed Clarissa by the back of her collar, and forcefully pushed her face against the glass window.

Clarissa looked closer at the scene inside, only to notice something that sent a chill through her tiny body.

The corgi that lay upon Hugo's lap was not her!

This corgi had pure white chest fur with much darker brown marks than her own. It appeared to be no more than a year old, and sported a deep purple collar in place of Clarissa's cranberry-red one.

“H-Hu...go...” Clarissa choked. “He...He's with a new...dog...B-B-But...Where am I?”

The Ghost dropped Clarissa down into the snow below her, once again cutting a portal in space with its scythe.

Clarissa hesitantly followed the Ghost inside once again.

She found herself on the other side, inside the local pet cemetery. Around her were tombstones adorned with flowers and wreaths, no doubt left by humans visiting their deceased animal friends on Christmas Eve.

“Wh-why...are we here?” She stammered.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of pawsteps in the snow.

She turned her head to see Dolly and Dylan slowly trudging through the cemetery, but they looked...different.

The siblings were years older, practically the age of Doug and Delilah. Their faces were blank and emotionless, as if the life had been completely drained from their bodies; a far cry from the perky and energetic pups they once were. They were both carrying wreaths around their necks as they made their way through the graveyard.

“Ugh, Dog...” Dolly grumbled in a listless monotone voice. “I _hate_ coming back to this old town.”

“Believe me, so do I,” Dylan replied in an equally lethargic voice. “But you know they felt it'd be best to bury her in her old home town, and they insisted on being buried by her side.”

Dylan hung his head, staring at his front paws as they continued making tracks through the snow.

“Besides,” he continued. “With everyone else all human'd up, they're the only family we get to visit anymore...”

The two siblings approached three headstones placed in a row beneath the biggest tree in the yard.

They stood frozen in time for a long, agonizing minute, completely silent as they stared mournfully at the graves before them. They then gently placed a wreath upon each stone.

“Merry Christmas, sis...” Dolly whispered, as hot tears streamed down her cheeks. “Hope you're having a good time with Mum and Dad...”

Clarissa quickly scampered over to get a closer look. What she saw there made her stomach drop.

_**Doug Dalmatian. Husband. Father. Hero. Friend.** _

_**Delilah Dalmatian. Wife. Mother. Hero. Friend.** _

And in-between the two of them.

_**Dorothy Dalmatian. Our little angel. Taken home too soon. “Bye-Bye.”** _

Clarissa wanted to vomit. She wanted to cry out and damn the very heavens themselves. But she couldn't. With all her might, she still couldn't properly react or process what she'd just seen.

After they'd properly finished mourning, Dolly and Dylan shifted their gaze over to another grave; the only one in the graveyard without any flowers or wreaths left upon it. It was covered and snow, its headstone cracking at the sides, as if no one had so much as looked in its direction in centuries.

“...I'd like to leave a bit, hot, steaming offering on _her_ grave,” Dolly growled quietly, “if you know what I mean.”

“Heh. So would I,” Dylan affirmed. “But remember what Mum said. _So_ not worth it. Besides...I'm sure she's getting what was coming to her now, anyways.”

The sound of the clock tower bell broke their conversation.

“We'd better get out of town before animal control busts us,” Dylan sighed.

The two siblings began slowly making their way out of the cemetery.

“ _Dog_ , I hate Christmas,” Dolly mumbled as she disappeared into the snowfall.

“Me, too, Dolly,” Dylan replied grimly. “Me, too.”

After watching the silhouettes of the two dalmatian siblings fade into nothing, Clarissa turned towards the snow-covered headstone. Everything inside her told her that she shouldn't approach the grave, but her stumpy little legs slowly carried her in that direction anyway.

She found her self standing directly upon the burial mound, face to face with the ancient-looking slab.

“Spirit...” she sobbed, addressing the cloaked Ghost hovering behind her. “Who's lonely grave is this?”

The Ghost swiped its scythe in the air, summoning a gust of wind to blow away the snow that blocked the name engraved on the stone.

Clarissa's eyes widened, welling up with tears of absolute fright.

Before her was a very plain tombstone with only four words carved upon it:

**Here lies Clarissa Corgi.**

“N-No...No no no NO...” Clarissa cried. “P-Please! Tell me it doesn't have to be this way! Tell me there's time to fix everything!”

Just then the ground beneath her rumbled, and the ground sank in below her. Just as Clarissa was about to fall to her doom, however, she was grabbed by her collar on the blade of the Ghost's scythe and lifted upward.

Her tiny legs dangling in midair, she looked back down into the pit below her. No dirt or casket in sight. Just a bottomless abyss of pure darkness that seemed to swallow up the light itself.

Clarissa gazed back up at the Ghost.

“P-Please!” she begged for her life. “I can change! I promise I can change!”

The Ghost of Christmas Future stared back silently for a moment, then slowly began to pull down the shadowy hood which obscured its face.

What was revealed was the face of what seemed to be an inverted dalmatian. He had fur black as night, with white spots on one ear, and purple spots on the other. His bloodshot, baggy eyes pierced into Clarissa's, as he bore his teeth in a wicked, sadistic grin.

He brought the dangling corgi closer to his face, and then brought his mouth to her ear.

 _“...Merry Christmas, corgi...”_ he hissed in a gravelly, mocking, sing-song voice, dripping with pure malice.

He then shook Clarissa off the hook of his scythe, sending her screaming down into the void.

“NO! PLEASE!” She screeched at the top of her lungs even as she fell. “I PROMISE I'LL CHANGE! PLEASE! _PLEASE!_ ”

Her pleas echoed in vain as she fell into the darkness of her eternal damnation...


	6. Christmas Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarissa awakes on Christmas Morning with a new outlook on life. But can she make things right in time?

_**THUD.** _

Clarissa awoke to find she had fallen out of bed onto her living room floor.

She jolted up with a start, feeling herself over with her paws to make sure she was still in one piece.

“I'm...I'm alive!” She panted.

The light of day shone through the window upon Clarissa's face. She ran up to the window and gazed outside.

“It's...It's morning!”

The corgi rushed out the door as quickly as her stumpy little legs could take her. She glanced around to find an adolescent boy with long, blond hair, running on all fours through the snow.

This young man was none other than Hunter de Vil, still living the life of a human boy with a dog's brain.

“ _You_ there!” Clarissa barked in his direction. “I know you!”

“Aroo?” Hunter quickly turned his head towards Clarissa.

He quickly recognized the corgi that had seen his aunt shoving the tied-up Dalmatian parents into the back of her car. His face became pale with panic.

“O-Oh, gosh, look,” Hunter stammered anxiously. “I am so, _so_ sorry about what my aunt did. I swear, I should have never gone along wi--”

“Oh, never mind all that,” Clarissa interrupted, waving a dismissing paw at him. “You're the young man who can understand us dogs, yes? Tell me, what day is it?”

Hunter was a bit confused that this corgi was so quick to forgive him, but answered nonetheless.

“Uhh, it's Christmas Day,” he replied. “M-Merry Christmas!”

“Yes, _YES!_ It's not too late!” Clarissa yipped in glee. “A Merry Christmas to _you_ , too, young man! Could you come here for just a moment? I have a very important favor to ask of you! It involves your little dalmatian friends!”

Hunter quickly ran over to listen to Clarissa's requests.

At that moment, Hugo emerged from the door with a cup of morning tea, watching Clarissa bark frantically at this strange boy.

“You, there!” Hugo shouted. “What are you doing on One's private property, pestering One's sweet little Clarissa?”

Hunter, being the formerly-evil mastermind he was, thought up a quick alibi. He stood up and cleared his throat.

“Merry Christmas, sir,” he greeted charismatically. “Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Hunter De Vil, and I'm a world famous celebrity pet psychic. Your little Clarissa here was just insisting that I come inside and do a reading for you, absolutely free of charge! She has some important matters that she needs to discuss with you!”

“Oooh, a pet psychic,” Hugo's tone quickly changed to one of giddy amusement. “Just like on the telly! Please, _do_ come in! I'll put some more tea on the kettle!”

Hunter, Hugo, and Clarissa disappeared into the house for a short time. Hunter acted as a translator for all that Clarissa needed to say. Hugo seemed a bit confused, and at times showed hints of doubt. But Clarissa used her canine body language to insist that she had full trust in Hunter's “reading.”

About twenty minutes later, the trio re-emerged from the flat; Hunter carrying a large white sack in his hands.

“Oh, do be careful with my Clarissa,” Hugo pleaded worriedly. “You'll not be long, yes?”

“Not at all,” Hunter promised. “Clarissa just wanted to stop in there for a moment.”

Clarissa suddenly remembered one last thing, and barked up to Hunter.

“Oh, one more thing,” Hunter announced to Hugo. “Clarissa just mentioned someone named...Samuel, I believe? She'd like you to give him a quick call as soon as possible, and that you should arrange to catch up with each other sometime.”

“Sammy?” Hugo's eyes widened and became misty with tears. “Why, I haven't seen him since...Yes, I'll give him a call right away! You two take care!”

Clarissa and Hunter made their way next door as Hugo pulled out his smartphone and began scrolling through his contacts.

…

Meanwhile, in the Dalmatian household, the family continued on with the escape prepping they'd began the night before.

“...Never thought we'd be spending Christmas Day _packing_ ,” Dolly groaned, as she struggled to force an overstuffed suitcase shut.

“I know, dear,” Delilah sighed as she helped Dizzy and Dee Dee out with their suitcases. “But no matter what happens, your father and I will make sure next Christmas is better for all of you. We promise.”

“But...What if we all end up apart?” Dylan asked, looking up at his mother with worry in his eyes.

Delilah hung her head low, not knowing how to respond.

Just then, there came a furious knocking at the front door.

“I'll get it, honeys,” Doug sighed as he made his way towards the entrance.

Not more than a second after the father dalmatian had placed his paw on the lock sensor did the door hastily swing open to reveal Clarissa on their front stoop. She stood in an intimidating pose, her face adorned with a scowl.

“What do you spotty mutts think you're doing!?” she snarled.

“ _Clarissa!?_ ” Dylan shrieked.

The room full of pups began to growl in unison as the corgi trudged through the entryway with her snout in the air. Dolly made her way to the front of the crowd, ready to go on the offensive.

“Who the dog do you think you are!?” Dolly barked ferociously. “Barging in here on Christmas Day after forcing us all out of a home!? I oughtta--”

“Dolly, please,” Delilah gently scolded Dolly, shooing her away with her paw. “Mother will handle this.”

The mother of the Dalmatian family approached Clarissa with an unbreaking glare, ready to tell her off in front of her children.

“Now you see here, Clarissa,” Delilah began. “I--”

“No! _YOU_ see here,” Clarissa interrupted. “You all have a lot of nerve! Do you honestly think packing your little doggie bags and running away will do you any good? Well One assures you it won't, because...”

Clarissa's scowl slowly flipped into a warm smile.

“Because, One had her human call off the order to pest control,” Clarissa continued in a humble voice. “No one will be coming to take you away.”

“ _WHAT!?_ ” A chorus of shocked, confused pups pierced the air.

“Pshhh,” Dolly scoffed. “Do you _honestly_ expect us to believe you? How would you have even told him to call it off? Humans can't understand dogs, remember?”

“Now, now,” Clarissa assured. “One _does_ have a witness. Would you come in here, please, young man?”

Hunter poked his head around the edge of the open doorway.

“Merry Christmas, pups!” The boy greeted.

“Mr. Funny Face!” Dizzy and Dee Dee squealed, jumping up and down in excitement.

“Mr. Funny Fa-- I mean, Hunter here,” Clarissa explained. “Helped One sort everything out with Hugo. As soon as I explained the situation, the young lad was more than willing to help his dalmatian friends out!”

“And,” Hunter added, “We brought a little something else for you all!”

Hunter lugged in the large sack he'd been carrying and dumped its contents onto the floor. A large array of dog toys and treats spilled from the bag as the pups cheerfully bounded into it.

“Wh...Where'd you _get_ all these?” Dylan asked.

“Well, they were meant to be One's Christmas gifts from Hugo,” Clarissa replied, her face drooping in shame. “But...One supposes she doesn't deserve them. I've...I've been a very bad dog this year. A very bad dog, indeed. I figured it was the least I could do after how awful I was to you all.”

“Oh, Clarissa...” Delilah gently rubbed the corgi's back with her paw. “The fact that you'd be willing to have a change of heart so suddenly shows me that, deep down, you're not such a bad dog after all.”

A tiny puppy voice suddenly yipped from the staircase.

A perfectly healthy-looking Dorothy happily hopped down the stairs to greet Clarissa. The tiny pup lept onto Clarissa, knocking her onto the floor, and began licking her face all over.

“Ohohoho~” Clarissa giggled. “Someone seems to be feeling better!”

Delilah quickly grabbed a no-touch forehead thermometer out of her packed bag and tested Dorothy.

“Well, what do you know?” Delilah said, wiping a tear of joy from her eye. “Not a smidge of temperature!”

Dylan happily picked Dorothy up, and him and Dolly nuzzled her close.

“That's our girl,” Dylan cried happily.

“Oh, before I forget,” Clarissa added, giving Dylan a nudge. “Next time you see your little husky friend, you may tell him that One had her human donate a generous monetary gift to the new no-kill animal shelter.”

The entire household cheered at this announcement.

“W-Wow, Clarissa,” Dylan replied, a bit shocked. “Thanks!”

“Oh, pups!” Doug sang as he made his way next to Clarissa. I think our neighbor here needs a great big group hug!”

“ _HUG?_ _ **HUGHUGHUGHUGHUGHUG!!!**_ ”

A pile of excited pups instantly piled on top of Clarissa, as she chuckled with glee.

“Okay, steady, now!” Clarissa laughed. “Don't muss One's fur!”

Meanwhile, Dolly just stood there watching, puzzling until her puzzler was sore.

“I don't get it,” she muttered. “Clarissa's such a...a Clarissa. What could possibly make her change her mind so suddenly?”

Dolly glanced over to see Deepak, watching the scene and looking quite satisfied with himself.

“Whoa,” Dolly said, nudging her little yogi brother. “What's with the smug look? Do you know something we don't?”

Deepak glanced back over at his sister with a smirk.

“Are you by any chance familiar with the metaphysical practice of astral projection?” he queried. “I...may or may not have given a few of our siblings a quick lesson the other night.”

“The meta-what-ical practice of astral-what-now?” Dolly tilted her head.

Deepak chuckled a bit. “I'll explain later. For now, let's just enjoy Christmas.”

Dolly shrugged with a smile, joining Deepak and the other pups in showing their appreciation to Clarissa.

“Oh, Clarissa,” Delilah asked. “Won't you stay for a while? We'd love to spend Christmas Morning with you.”

“I would love to,” Clarissa replied. “But I really must be heading back to Hugo before he begins to worry. Your happiness today is the greatest gift One could ask for!”

Dorothy once again approached Clarissa and gave her more puppy kisses.

“Ohoho~ Merry Christmas, Dalmatians!” Clarissa cried joyfully.

“Dah bess us! Dah bess us!” Dorothy babbled happily.

“What didja say, Dorothy?” Dolly giggled.

“I think she said, 'Dog bless us!'” Dylan replied.

“Yes!” Clarissa cried, as she nuzzled little Dorothy. “Dog bless us, every one!”

The Dalmatian family once again gave their neighbor Clarissa a big warm group hug.

“Hey, pups!” Hunter said, pulling out his smartphone. “Can I get a group photo before we have to go?”

Everyone in the room huddled up close together around Clarissa and smiled for the camera.

“Alright, say 'kibble!'”

“ _Kibble!_ ” The dogs chimed merrily in unison.

_SNAP!_

**Merry Christmas from the Dalmatian Family!**


End file.
